Ruby Haze's Story with Nura Clan
by Kana368
Summary: Ruby is a young girl who only wants to find her family after being put up of adoption, and ends up meeting Rikuo Nura, his friends and the Nura Clan. Will she find he family or will she fail in her quest? Will she find the answer she's be seeking for? And who is hunting her down? Read and find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I could only remember I was in the forest close to Sokoku and being nearly kill by the Seven Phantom Travelers. I remember they thought that I was human normal human that why they attacked me. So when I spotted them they attacked. With a pipe I had for protection I tried to defend myself. The one with green hair and green skin attacked first she said, "Needle Hair!" Or something like that. She hit my left arm. By the brute force of the attack I hit a tree and coughed up blood and then tried to get up to prepare of another attack. But my body only slid down. Under my breath I yelled, "Get up! Move stupid legs come. Come on move! I won't die have! Not when I still have unfinished business. Dammit just move!" slowly I slumped over 'I'm losing concussions. Dam….it.' Then I fell over but then I tried getting back up. "Well looks likes someone's a fighter have but then she's a human after all."

After that I remembered my youkai blood awakening at the time I didn't know what happening. But I fell my first tail growing. I could feel power growing inside of me, my wound was started closing up as if it had its own will, and my eyes changed from brown and was red. The color of rubies. But something took over like a builder in defends. At the time, my youkai blood attacked the one with green hair. Then I went after the leader. I stopped in the middle of the punch, I was trying to fight back to stop what was happening. "Dam...it this is…...my…..body…..and I won't let you…take it, and do what you want with it." After that a few moments passed, and I fell on the ground.

Slowly I caught my breath, and got up and said, "sorry, but I'm glad I didn't hurt you. I have to go so I won't hurt you. Bye." I grinned and left walked slowly I grabbing my stomach started walking away. "Do you think you could get away with that," the tall one yell at me. I was exhausted and said, "Honestly. I don't care, if you remember that you were the ones who attacked first. You should know that. Now if you'll excuse me." The man was curious about something, "why did you not punch me and said 'I'm glad that I didn't hurt you' and then smiled." I turning around and looking at him and said, "I will _never_ hurt another human being. As long as I live I will _never_ hurt a human, full or half. Even if they beat me, brace me, rape me, or call me a witch. I shall _never_ kill or hurt another human being. Because I'm just that kind of person." Then walked away not knowing if I was right. "I edgier that spark. Would you like to join my Eighty-Eight Demons of Sokoku?" Before I could say, 'no' I passed out from the pain in my left shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"But Master she's a human. What are we supposed do?" The voices where echoing. "She's like me, half youkai and I want to do some work for me ok?" Putting my hand on my head to try to make sense of the situation or the current one at hand. When I slightly opened my eyes I found myself in a small room that looked like a one from an old Japanese mansion. Looking to my side left there was a small raccoon youkai. Gargle I sat up to see what was going but I heard the sliding door open. "You're awake. Now you're first assignment is to spy on Rikuo Nura." I sight and said, "Ok, first things first. What is your name." he stared at me and the said, "Iamazuki Inugamigyobu." I turn my head, "you saved me from bleeding to death life so help."

The next week I was a new student, my name was Ruby after my eyes. But the classes were rather easy but trying to become his friend now that was the hard part, but until I found out there was a 'The Kiyotsugu Paranormal Patrol' I had to take the change. After school, in a classroom, when they were have a meeting I decide to ask about it. "Hey. I heard that you guy had a youkai patrol. Do you mind if I join it, Kiyotsugu? It seems fun." Everyone looked at me as if I was insane. He jumped up out of his chair and yelled, "You shore can join!" Kana looked at me and asked, "you never seemed to type to do this kind of stuff but why now?" Of course Kana would be subsidies about this. Why wouldn't she be? "Well I've always been liked youkai ever since I a kid." Smiling, sitting down, and started to listen to what everyone said.

Rikuo invite us to his' place. Probably to protect us he called he over to the next room. "So why did you want to talk about Rikuo." I gave him a fake grin to try to keep him off my trail but it didn't. "So why are you spying on me? Are you a spy for Inugamigyobu?" I looked down at my hands. "Yeah. But he saved me from breeding to death, so I own him that much, but I never wanted to join his Eighty-Eight Demons; you have to understand that much. He probably did it because I'm half youkai. If he'd hurt any humans just tell me ok?" He'd mostly kill me right then and there, but he didn't. "Is that so, he did hurt a small amount of humans, but wait you're half youkai, well I'm one-quarter youkai." He smiled, I didn't. I was shaking, I wasn't scared, and I was mad, madder than I've ever been. I transformed because of that. "Is that how you look when you're youkai form? You look petty like that." Looking at myself in a mirror. "You know. If he found out that I've betrayed him I'll be killed. Right now I'm most safe here." Rikuo looked down and agreed with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When the native deities being destroyed the Sokoku. Wall walking around to the house trying to find the bathroom, a tengu came and reported on what was happening, "Master Rikuo I have a report. Another shrine was attacked." Trying to see what they were discussing, I slightly opened the door. Rikuo noticed, "Ruby? Why are you listening to us?" I opened the door and walked the door and sat down. The guy with yelled at me. "She's that spy. Why would we even trust her? She my rat us out" Gushing my hands to try to calm and I yelled at one eye balled man. "It's fine if you don't trust me, but I'm best chance is me right now. So shut your big mouth and listen, or you'll regret it in the end, Eye!" He started pouting, wall I was priding myself on my success. "I was listening to see if I could help the problem, because I have been with Iamazuki the most, so I know what might happen if we don't stop this." Everyone looked at me then the tengu continued on his' report. "This attacks happened when we were shorthanded." I started rubbing my chin and then a thought came me. "Are there attack or bluff where there is a reported attack beforehand?" The tengu looked at me and answered, "yes there is, but why do you need to know that?" He faced me with curiosity. I face palmed my head. "When isn't it apartment? It's a typical militaristic move, where they distract the enemy to get to their goal. Which in this case it is to destroy the deities."

Later that night me and Kana was talking about something when out of the corner of my eye I saw Torii making paper cranes, when she was done she got up and left. I followed be hide her, she ran it to Kurotabo. Torii just smiled and left. She had stop that a small shrine and put a couple dunce paper cranes and prayed. I didn't notes at first but there was a rock like youkai, but when I looked again I saw him scaring Torii. "Why do you say my name? My name is Lord Sodemogi."

I tried get there as fast as I could but Kurotabo got there first. Some of his weapons that him, I transformed and kicked Sodemogi hard into the trees. When I turned to face Kurotabo and Torii I saw her eyes I covered her mouth in horror. Rikuo saw both me and Kurotabo he asked what was wrong then saw Torii. "I'm sorry Rikuo. I so sorry (sob sniff). I didn't see that small youkai (Sob sob)." Rikuo padded my head, "its okay you did your best. Now it's my turn." After wiping my tears away I saw he changed. 'Is Rikuo in his' youkai form? Now what?' Kurotabo put her in my harms, "take Master's friend to the hostile." I nodded in agreement and ran into the hostile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Torii was in the infirmary will her states slowly going down. She was dying be for me and I can't do anything to help. The thing I could do was sit and hope that Torii would get better. This happen all night. 'Why can't I do anything? She's my friend. So why do I have to sit here, when I could try and slow do the curse. Why?! Why dammit?' Tear rolled down my cheeks, then a hand touched my shoulder. "What a sit humans suffering. Humph, what do you thing Ruby?" My tears stopped and my eyes widened. "Why are you here Iamazuki?" My voice shudder, wall turning my head to face him. "Why don't we go outside?"

I went with him outside to talk only be surrounded by the seven phantom traveler. "You know not killing you back there was the second biggest mistake of my life. What you're doing know isn't going to help you case with the Nura Clan. You'll just get yourself hurt in the end." Iamazuki just looked at me. "I know, but the reason why I came here was to get you." I was grinding my teeth in angry. "Sorry to disappoint you. But _never _going with you again. I have to get now." A guy named Inugami put his hand on my shoulder, but to only be pushed off. "If you don't want to lose that hand back off."

Inugami didn't move his hand. "Darkness spread your wings of malice across this pain of light. Mircus Ment." Then I clapped my hands together to form Mircus Ment. After that pulled two swords out of my hands. "Oh what is this?" Iamazuki question me. "This is Mircus Ment. She's my zanpakuto or my spirit blade forged for my own soul. The bad thing about her power is that Mircus Ment's power grows when in the darkness." They all got worried about that but Iamazuki that is. "Fine we'll fight when after I kill Rikuo Nura." Leaves surround him and then he vanished. I also left to see how Torii was doing was doing.

Soon she was stable. "Ruby can you help me back to Nura's house, please?" Her smile warmed my cold heart, it's been years seen I felt happy. I've thought that I would never again after my friends Allen and Hellen was killed. I started crying, knowing that. "Thank you so much. Torii I thought never would be happy again but then I meet Kiyotsugu, Kana, Saori, Shima, Rikuo, and you. You guys are so nice even that I'm…I'm." Torii looked at me and patted my heard to try to stop me from crying. "It's okay. When we get back to Rikuo's house you can tell us everything, okay?" I looked deep in to her eyes and saw something that only someone with true friends could see. "Umm. You have a deal, and when we get back to Rikuo's house I'll tell everyone my secret."

When me and Torii got into home to Rikuo's house I gathered up everyone. "Well what do you want to say Ruby?" Smiling and seeing that everyone was there I spoke, "What I'm going to show you might scary you but I still me okay? So remember that it's still me okay?" Everyone nodded in unison, wanting to know what I was. Then I closed my eyes to transformed, my hair grow to my waist and turned silver, my skin turned pale white, my nail grow to claws, my eyes turned the color of rubies, my white tail grow to my legs and a pair of white ears grow on my head, and I my closes changed from a shirt, blue jeans, and a tennis shoes; to a red kimono with red flowers a on the bottom to no flowers on the top and Japanese stilled shoes with white socks.

When they opened my eye again everybody had their mouths opened. Kana looked scared so did Shima, and Saori. "It's okay. I'm still me. I didn't change at all. I'm still human. You have to understand that I'm half youkai." I walked up to Kana and tried to rub her back but she only move away. "You're a youkai," she shuddered I sat down in front of them. "Ask all the questions that you see felt. If you can don't trust me then I leave, okay?" Kiyotsugu started, "do you know how the Lord of Pandemonium?" I looked at him then answered. "Yes, his name is Nurarhyon. Has for where he is I don't know." Then Kana asked me a question. "Do you know the youkai that save me?" I looked at her. It was a simple with a simple answer. "Yes, you were saved by Nurarhyon."

Rikuo went next. "Why did you keep this from us? Don't you trust us?" I looked at the ground then I answered. "(Sigh) Yes I do, but you see when I was five two of my friends were killed. Their names Allen and Hellen. They were twins you see. They killed by a human that is called a man eater. He was after me to eat my power. You see I'm an extremely power full. The only reason why I served it was because I called my zanpakuto's name. Sad thing about it I couldn't save my friends. I did nothing to but watch then die. And to put insult-to-injury he marked me to die. I swore on that day he would be the only human that I kill."

Tear were coming out of my eyes at the thought of killing a human. Torii looked at me and sat next to me and started rubbing my back. "Ruby its okay. Your friends are here. You tried to say me didn't you." I nodded, "but the one who saved you was another youkai that I don't know." Then everyone came up to me and hugged me and said in unison, "do worry we are here of you." I started sobbing, after thirty I stopped, Kiyotsugu a question, "what kind of youkai are you?" Wiping the rest of the tears away I answer. "The only thing that I know is that I'm not a Bakeneko Nekomata because I hate gambling, ducking, and I'm a really good fighter. I don't know this area so I can't say foreshore if they inhabit this territory. So if you were going to ask were they are I don't know?"

The next day I when to class with the other. "Hey Yura. How was your weekend?" Yura looked at me, "I can sense youkai aura around you. Were you attacked by youkai?" I shook my head in disagreement. Then Kana and the others came in the classroom and saw that I was talking to Yura. They ran over and pulled me aside. "Are you crazy? You're talking to an onmyoji." I was confused, I am still human. So I pushed them aside. "Sorry about that, Yura I have to go home." Then I finished packing my school stuff and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Me and Rikuo got home about five a cloak. We got and didn't some homework when Shoai was found injured. Zen attended to his wounds and Rikuo had his' last button push and he changed. He gathered his night parade with me side with them. We meet in middle of the town. The first one who made their move was Iamazuki Then everyone joined in I when after some low level youkai. Tsurara was looking for Rikuo and left her defend less, "Tsurara look out!" I clapped my hands and got Mircus Ment and blocked the hit. The attacker was a tengu, "dam. I missed." I smiled, "why don't you fight me tengu or are you chicken?" He took a swipe at me easy block. I jumped in the air and landed on his back, and hit the ground hard. "How did you reach me?! I forty feet in the air!" The tengu got up and flew by up the air. "That's easy I'm agile." After that I start chanting, "Darkness spread your wings of malice across this plain of light. Mircus Ment!" The tengu looked worried so he tried to attack me but I douched. My speed increased, so did my strength. I grabbed his should and drove my sword through his' chest.

I saw Yura being attack, "Yura don't get close or you'll be killed!" But she didn't listen and attacked Iamazuki, her shikigami were useless against him. Tentacles like thing grabbed her and started chocking her. Rikuo cut tentacles like things, "Ruby take Yura somewhere safe!" I grabbed Yura, "okay!" Yura started struggling in my arms, "let me go you youkai! Let me go!" I looked at her and then jumped, "Yura stop struggling! I'll drop you if you keep struggling." Yura realized that screaming, "AAAAH. Don't drop me youkai!" I laughed at that and then land on a small platform on top of a small building, "you'll be okay here." I turned to go back to battle but she grabbed my kimono, "are you apart of nurarihyon's parade?" That was just like Yura. "No, but I'm his friend." Then I smiled join the battle again.

Rikuo and Tsurara had black eyes I didn't know what was happening. "Rikuo what's happened to your eye?" An attack came from the right. It was a woman had a bandana around her head and mouth. "Blind her too, Yosuzume!" Black feather sorrowed me then black and then I black. "So bandana. Now that I'm blind that I guess your ability. It's to your feathers to blind right?" I assumed that I was right. I heard Tsurara talk, "I should always stay by your side Master Rikuo." Tamazuki order Yosuzume to kill us, after that I we all could see again. Iamazuki grabbed her hair and said, "everyone is useless. All of you…sacrifice yourself for me." After that he started swinging his sword there his' and killed a lot of youkai. I covered my ears to try to block out the sound, closed my eyes to keep from seeing there faces, I felt sick to my stomach, and I wanted to puke.

Rikuo notice that I was in distress and put his' hand on my shoulder to try to calm me down. I uncovered my ears, and looked at him, "its ok." Inugami jumped next to Inugami holding Kana. "Let her go! She has nothing to with this!" Kana struggle telling them to let her go. Rikuo looked at and said, "Kana, if you're scared close your eyes." She looked scared and then she said, "I'm okay! I trust you so I'm not scared!" Inugami then through Kana the ground. I ran to her and to see if Kana was injured. But then I heard a slash from Tamazuki's. My eyes looked weighted when I saw at pool of blood and Tamazuki laughing. Then I fainted.

I wake up a few days later in a bed in Rikuo's house. When I got up I hear sounds there was small youkai all around me. Later the morning I heard that that Rikuo was defended Tamazuki. I wanted to go shopping for a pair of black jean shorts, black tank top, black boots, a leather jacket, a small pouch, and a leather jacket. On the way to get black boots I saw a woman follow me. I took a right to an alley, and then I turned around and jumped behind her then I brought out Mircus Ment. "Why are you following me now?!" She laughed at me, "you see your mother first time in years and you put a bland a throat. Right Spark?" Then I could feel another person behind me. "That's a little cruel. Right Lady Ruby?" They were talking about in front of me being my mother. "Shall we go to were you're staying Ruby?" I couldn't just disagree I wanted to know what was going to happen.

Tsurara saw that I had not one but two women with me. She pulled me aside and started she questioning be. "Ruby why are two people with you?!" I looked at them and then Tsurara, "Tsurara one with the sapphire blue eyes, I think that she's my mother." The whole house was quiet, Rikuo saw us and ran towards us. "Ruby, Tsurara, what's right." The woman with blue started to attack Rikuo. I cut her off before she hurt him. "Stop! Don't try that again! Ok?!" The blue eyed woman stop and looked at me like she was confused. "Now let's go inside and have some tea."

After having tea all of us started to talk, and Rikuo started. "So why one you here miss?" She smiled and said, "Haze. Sapphire Haze; I'm the current head of the Haze Clan, and Ruby is my daughter. She is next to be head of the Haze Clan." All of owner mouths excerptor for Spark and Sapphire. "What?! I'm what?! You have to be kidding around? I was put up for adoption sense I was two months old." I put my hand on my left shoulder. "Yes you are. Ruby you have my silver hair that gives you plenty of reason." I was confused about it I needed time to think. "Just give me some time." We all when to school that day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Yura didn't go today so we all went to look of her. Rikuo and I were to together, went we hear a sound from an abandon building. We went to check it out. Yura was there and she looked like she was training. "Miss Keikain? So were you here." She turned to Rikuo and me. "Ruby and Rikuo. Why are you two here?" We both smiled and I decried to speak first. "We haven't seen you at school Yura." Then Rikuo when next, "so you were doing this. School is already out for summer." We waked closer to her. "Right now everyone's looking for you know." Yura turned her head in distress. "I can't stand to face them now. I'm useless." I put my hands behind my head someone was coming towards us, I could hear it. "You're training right now in secret. Most people can't do that." There was a loud grumbling noise and Yura blushed. "That was not my stomach." Rikuo started digging in his' pockets and take out a snickers bar, and give it to her.

The noises was here they were behind the wall, I took my hands from my head, and turned to the wall. "I finally found you, Yura." A man in a black rain coat, under it was a greenish color kimono with black hair and another man with a very dark purple almost black rain coat, rather light orange hair, and closely following him. Yura looked scared, I got worried if he would hurt her. "Brother, why are you hear?" I was righty to summon Mircus Ment. "We follow your shikigami pressures here. We told you keep in contact with us. Ahh…Training is…But why are you doing it here? If you walk in town you can encounter youkai, you know."

Yura stayed silent. Then he noticed me and Rikuo. I whispered to Rikuo, "I have a bad feeling about him, if anything happens I'll protected you because your bodyguards aren't here. Ok?" Rikuo nodded in agreement. "Yura, you know…Why am I here?" Then the man next finally spoke. "Ryuuji." He took a step forward as if to tell him something. He swung open his rain coat and there was some edo kind of water bottles and grabbed two. "To exterminate youkai." Ryuuji was started attacking Rikuo and me. I clapped my hands together and summoned Mircus Ment. "Stop! I don't want to hurt you!" He attack me this time, but Yura blocked with talismans she turn to us. "Rikuo, Ruby, tell me. Are…You… Youkai." I had to think on how to respond. Rikuo answered for us, "yes, we are human." Yura to her brother and said, "you heard them big brother there not youkai, I will not destroy them." He gave a looked angry and unwilling to stop. "Do you understand what you have done?"

I had to help Yura, but how to do it. I could summon Fuji to help, but she was fire, and we were going up against a water onmyoji and then Yura yelled. "They are not the enemy! If you don't understand that…then I'll defend you!" He looked different then from before. "Yura you better take responsibility for those words." Then started to attacked, Yura summoned Rentie and used shikigami fashion, and use Yura Max. Ryuuji used his talismans to block the attack. "Yura what's up with that name?" She him give a sour face which made me laugh. "I can it what I want to!" That was so cute I can't help but look away to try stop laughing at them. "Names are important Yura. Garuo Devour." The shikigami attacked her and cold water came at her.

Then he summoned two shikigami. "The one on your right is a fake the real one's on your left." Yura believed her brother and shot to her left but the real one was on her left. "The next one well come from above you, Yura." She looked above her left then right. It achiral attack came from her brother, he smacked her on the head hard. Yura looked offal, she was soaking wet, and looked at us. I pitied her, I didn't want to see her in pain so, but I had to try not to help her. "Don't worry I won't loss to his' shikigami." My eyes widened when I saw water coming out of her mouth. "What happening." I ran to her side and started asking was happening. It was already dark so if this didn't stop Rikuo would transformed.

"Yura, you let words convince you too much. The real name of my shikigami is. GenGen run." Then water came out of her body. It was like an explosion of water, and when I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes I saw that my arm where wet and the water kind of burned. I took off my shirt and wiped off the water, then put my shirt back on, Ryuji grabbed Yura's color. "You can still be forgiven, can back to us." We both transform to help Yura, we both had our swords out. "I'm sorry Yura. I can't stand this." Yura opened her eyes and she sounded like she said Rikuo. "Here Ruby, please look after Yura." Rikuo handed me Yura, and I climbed behind a crumbling wall.

Rikuo looked at Ryuji, and Ryuji took out two water bottles. He summoned two shikigami that formed as water. "Ruby, you're youkai?" I looked at Yura and smiled, she was so beaten, and she would need that. "I wasn't lying that I'm a human. It's just that half human. I wasn't telling the whole truth." My smile faded and I looked back at Rikuo. "Gyougen Shikigami Fusion." There was a mist and after the fusion light, when the light die down we could see blue, flowing, flowers. "So petty." But Yura looked worried so did Rikuo. "Some many of them." Yura didn't know then but she and Rikuo was thinking the same thing.

When the flowers touched the ground, the ground melted. Ryuji smiled when the flower touched. "Gyougen can melt anything it touches. Unfortunately I don't have Yura's and Mamiru's talent. I can only control a powerful shikigami for three minutes." Rikuo smiled at that but I could tell that he was worried about that. "Three minutes. Is that all?" Then the flowers started coming at Rikuo. He cut a couple of flowers and the water hit Rikuo and almost Yura, but I intervened so it wouldn't hit. It happened again it didn't really melt me, instead it slightly burned me, but it burned Rikuo on a few spots. It had more damage for him and then me. Yura and I both notes that the amount of flowers decreased and that both Rikuo and Ryuji were tiered.

The three minutes were up by now. "Well done you lasted three minutes." Then there was a water like circle around Rikuo. 'I have to get Rikuo out of the way! Will I make it in time?!' I push Rikuo out of the way the. I turned my head and smiled. "Good your, ok." Then it activated, I felt water everywhere. It didn't hurt a lot, it feel like really hot bath water. My feet, fingers, and hair hurt the most out of anything else. I heard Yura scream, I didn't want her to cry, I didn't want my friends to cry, I wanted to make them happy, not to cry. I wasn't scared to die, I was never scare to die, but I was scare to leave them alone.

When I was all over, I was laying on the ground stoking wet. Slowly I got up to see that to see that Rikuo cut Ryuji, and was lying on the ground. The guy next to Ryuji was probably Mamiru; he attacked Rikuo. I could barely move no less help, but I still tried to help. Then Ryuji got up coughing. Yura looked scared, I walked to see what was wrong. Rikuo got up again and Mamiru tried to attack again, but this time Kubinashi stopped him with his' strings. "That's as far as you go." Then a pinkish mist started appearing and youkai from Rikuo's Night Parade started coming. "What? Youkai are surrounding us! The only one who can do this is The Lord of Pandemonium" Ryuji looked at Rikuo, curious to see if he was The Lord of Pandemonium. "Tell me who are you?" Rikuo was sitting on the ground and then my hair started to bleed. 'My hair is bleeding?' Rikuo looked up. "I'm Rikuo Nura. Young Master of the Nura." Ryuji walked up to and up in Rikuo face. "Tell Nurarihyon that if you come we won't feed you!" We were all confused on that part. "Huh?" Then Ryuji face and told her that she had to go back to Kyoto. A little later a second tail grow, and with that a new power came.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I needed time to thing. So I when to the place were Sapphire told me to go when I wanted to talk. When there, there was a people standing at the gate and they all greeted me. "Welcome Home Lady Ruby!" This nearly knocked me off my feet. "We have prepared for you!" Sapphire came and put her hand on my shoulder. "The last time we met you I broke the seal that held me and Spark together. Now you shall have her." I was mad, she was not just some object that came be thrown or given away. She was another living being. I punched Sapphire. "Spark is not just another inanimate object that you can just throw or give away! She still a being!" But even so they still sealed Spark in me.

I had to get away from them so I went to Rikuo's and found out that he got beaten up by his' grandpa. When to youkai came to take Rikuo to master his' fear I asked them too. "Can you take me with you?" The two youkai turned and looked at. "No." There was an awkward silence. "I don't know how to use my 'fear' so if I train to us it, I could help Rikuo in battle. Plus what kind of friend would I be?" They both looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

The way was brute and hard. Most of it was just jumping through trees, but when we got Tono Village Rikuo transform from his' day form to his' night from. I also transformed to my youkai form too but as soon as we entered, but it had to be dark outside. "When will he wake up?" I looked at their leader, he looked like a he was a big furry doll. "Well Rikuo's in a doormat state. Which means that he won't wake up he's fully healed. It's like an emergency nap." They all looked confuse at note at that. "If you let me. I could heal him faster than it'll be fast." They allowed me do heal him. Then I was tiered, so I had to fight the regret to sleep.

When Rikuo woke up he thought that Tsurara was in the room so he told her to get the laundry. So I give him a smack on the head, we started fighting. "Huh? Why did you hit me?!" If it wasn't apparent them it would be apparent than. "Shut up! And get out of the blow! Man that sounded wired." Rikuo looked down and confused, then jumped out. "Where are we?" The youkai pushed us towers the leader. "Show some respect to Lord Akagappa." We both looked at I bowed my head, but Rikuo didn't. "Ruby you look like your mother. But I can see a resemblance between in him. I hate, he took many good men." Spark appeared next to me. "Get them started on appetences work."

A few hours later we were doing a laundry. I was at the top of the hill chopping fire wood, Spark was helping Rikuo do the laundry. "Why are we doing this, again?" I was almost done, had four or five left. "It's to get us use to the work." Rikuo looked curious at me and Spark. "By the way why are you two together?" We looked at each other and then looked back a Rikuo. "Just recently Sparked was seal inside of me. The seal allows to her manifest herself outside of me." Rikuo had enough of the work he left, I followed him to make shore he didn't get into trouble.

Rikuo found a bridge and tried to cross it, but fell down a youkai striped some bark off of nearby trees. Rikuo thanked the youkai and he said his' name was Itaku. Spark returned to me and then we jumped though trees to get to a rather large battlefield. There was battle of fear that overwhelmed me and Rikuo both. We began to learn how to us fear, but Rikuo still had his' bedtime cloths, so Spark had a spear pair of cloths on her, so she give him them. "Oh. Look at the students that Itaku was told to teach. The girl with red eyes looks like a good fighter. I'm Amanojaku… just call me Awashima." I covered my nose he'd smelled like a she. "I'm Amezou the Numakappa." He looked like an over grown turtle and smelled like a wet dog. "I heard that you to are both from two different clans. I am Dohiko the Futtchi." He looked like a monkey with a bandana. "I am Reira the Yuki Onna. This girl over here is Yukari the Zashikiwarshi… What clans are you from?" I was a little nerving how nice and mean the all looked. Spark was ready to answer from that. "Well Lady Ruby is from the Haze Clan she is the next head, Master Rikuo is from the Nura Clan he is the next head too, and I'm from the Haze Clan, but unlike Lady Ruby I am seal within Lady Ruby's body."

They all looked at each other even Rikuo I was embarrassed. The Tono group all said. "Nice to meet you." I was silent, everyone started say that we didn't know how to us fear. Then Rikuo got all puff up. "If it's just that how to active fear I can do that, I can do that." Then Rikuo got all quiet then disappeared then Itaku cut Rikuo's fear. After that they all turned to me and I was nerve. "What's your fear?" I rubbed the back of my head, trying think how to say this. "Well, how do I say this? My fear will forcefully take me out of consciousness… and during that time I'll only attack the people around me. How I know that is because it happened before, when my youkai blood awakened." I nervously laughed.

Everybody but Itaku looked amazed at what said. Then I put my hand on my left shoulder. "It's was the same with Lady Sapphire. She couldn't control her fear, but that was when she went to Tono to train. It took six months, but she still got it," Spark said to try to explain. My tail started flicking around, I was ready to start. "Let's got started." We started to fight I couldn't us all of strength but still I got really beat up.

When all of the men were it the hot spring, me and Awashima decided to jump in. The men were all talking about Yura and Kyoto. "Yeah. Those Kyoto youkai treated me like I was some woman." Rikuo was blushing and looked some cute. "Why are you blushing Rikuo. You're such a perv." I got in with Awashima and I sat next to Rikuo. Rikuo blushed even more than before, and I started play with my tails. Then I looked at Rikuo he was covered in scratches. "Jeez, you're such a kid Rikuo turn around and I'll heal you or do you stay like that." Rikuo was still turning his' head and was clearly not listening. It's not a very wise to not listen to me. "Turn around or I brake your arms so you can't hold a sword!" He turn around and I thought of something happy and that was my friends, Allen and Hellen. It was when they gave me a necklace for my birthday. It was a necklace that was shaped like a cat. A small light started to shine and glowed bright. Tears fell down my cheeks thinking about that. "Ok, done (sniff)." Rikuo turned around to find that I was wiping away tears. "Yo, why are you crying?" The others looked at me, I was slightly blushing. "My power that can heal any wound or disease. I just to have do is think about a very happy memory, and that memory was when my friends. They gave me this (show necklace). Kind the, of power your grandmother. Princess Yo." I turn to think what was going to happen if they would, and started playing with my tails and Rikuo probably notes.

"You have two tails, Ruby?" I looked at him and smiled. "Yeah that's just what kind of youkai I am. The battle with Ryuji I gained a tail. Remember when I pushed you out of the way and that trap was activated I could feel pain in three main areas my feet, fingers, and hair. I know hair sounds wield, but my body was really beaten up. I was close to death and sense I survived I gained a tail with that another power too. I can heal wounds really fast now, but just not mine. Kind of like your grandmother Princess Yo. She could heal any wound but just not her own as I say again."

Itaku looked alarmed. "Wait what do you mean?" Itaku was never interested in something. "Well the kind of youkai I am is that the body is numbed so that it is fit for battle. Which means our census are numbed, in order to prevent failure in battle our hair that's the place of the census, and the longer the hair the more you're censes are increased. Right now my hair has grown to my waist because of my tail so that means that I have very sharp censes. But because of that hair is also a weak spot, if my hair is pulled it was induce suffer pain. If someone touches my hair gently, it will be really embarrassing. Which reminds me don't touch my hair wall I'm in youkai form. You can do it wall I'm in human form." They all nodded in agreement.

Rikuo and I were doing laundry when three men found us. "Hey Rikuo. You done drying the cloths?!" Rikuo nodded, I heard noises I just figured that it was some youkai. "The face that even if I tried I wouldn't forget about." A guy was behind Rikuo with bull like horns. I jumped and kicked him in the head. "Dammit Rikuo you look like you're an old just standing there." Rikuo grabbed a stick nearby, and I clapped my hands and summon Mircus Ment. The bull swaged missed Rikuo, but hit me. I coughed up blood, it was like having a small tree hit you. "You ok, Ruby?" I nodded. "Well if anything else this guy's thoroughly pissed me off! So you might want to stand back for a bit." I had to think on how to turn my healing to poison so I could kill them in one blow. I cabstand traded then my hands started to grow but I had to taint that pure light. 'Malice' I had to hate something so much. I created a small bearer. "What was that Ruby?" I looked at Rikuo and smiled. "That was a poison that can destroy anything I touches, well at first it was."

"Rikuo I'll get the other's you hold them for a bit," I yelled at Rikuo. Before he could respond I left to find the others. I was for Itaku close by. "Itaku! Rikuo needs help! He's at the river!" Itaku nodded and raced there to help. Then I for the rest of them. "Guys! Rikuo needs help!" They all followed me to the river and found that Rikuo was about to be sliced in half Reira stopped him with her ice. "Itaku you're Rikuo's mentor, so you shouldn't be so foolish." Everyone was ready and waiting to fight with the Kyoto youkai. "I shall not forget what you have don't today," the Kyoto youkai said wall cutting the fear of the village.

I looked at Rikuo to find a little bit of to be cut. "Rikuo, did you cut the fear or didn't you?" Then Awashima walked up to Rikuo. "Did you hear? The onmyoji have been destroyed!" Me and Rikuo looked at Awashima I was worried. 'What if Yura was hurt? I had to leave to help!' I turned to Rikuo and he looked like he was thinking the same thing. "Rikuo if you can cut through fear then we can go and help Yura." Rikuo agreed with me. "What Ruby you can't go you'll be kill," Awashima said trying to convince me to stay. I glanced at him and smiled, "well my friend needs help and plus Sapphire has trouble with cutting fear too so I won't worry too much."

Later that day everyone that we a member of Tono Village ate in the main hall. "Are you sure about this Rikuo we may not be allowed back here?" I question Rikuo to make sure that he was ready. "Yeah I'm sure," Rikuo answered me. Rikuo used his' fear and disappeared; I could see him a little, but not that much. He surprised everyone by the looks of its. I waited for the ok, the whole time I was holding my breath and time to think. When Rikuo came out he gave to ok and we started to set out, when we were stopped by Itaku stopped us. "Were going with you," they all said to Rikuo and me. "Good will need the help," as I said that Rikuo was cutting the village's fear.

We jumped through the trees when I saw that the sun was rising and then I saw Rikuo fall. "Ah! Ruby thanks of catching me," he smiled at me. 'Man did I miss that smile,' as I thought to myself I looked at Itaku, he looked like a human sized weasel. I had me laugh at that because he looked so cute, and he could be so straight. "Um. Itaku do you think that Rikuo and I could take a train, because he's human right now." Itaku looked at me like as if I was crazy, "do you think youkai like us can go on a train?" And when I thought about me that it would be crazy if for youkai but humans, it's normal to do that. I had to admit it would be crazy, "yeah, you're right but let's wait until sundown, it would be best for Rikuo and me to wait because we are human after all." We stopped and wait for night fall when it came Rikuo changed back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

When we got to the Nura Clan's main house we slammed the gate door open. All of the smaller youkai saw us and everyone from Tono was in somewhat aw. Kurotabo walked up to us and greeted us. "Welcome back Master Rikuo. Who are these people? Those who are not a part of the main house are not permitted," I looked to the sided he was always doing this even though I was spending about a month with them now not counting the days I was away. "Oi, if monk if you want to do a sermon I've got time," Awashima teased Kurotabo, but Kurotabo didn't take it like a joke and grabbed Awashima. I stepped in to prevent a fight, "ok Kurotabo, Awashima you two better stop it; it was just a joke you know, and so don't take it so seriously." The Tono people was all over the place and everyone was freaking out.

I waited outside watching the show, seeing the youkai of the Nura Clan react the way they did made me laugh. Rikuo came out side and said to get ready to go Kyoto. Then Nurarihyon came out side, "wait Rikuo I we've called air strike force boats." We were all surprised they were floating. "Oi, Rikuo did you know about this?" I question him to make sure to see if he did. Rikuo shook his, it was clear he didn't know. It was mayhem trying the get everyone of the youkai at Nura Clan's main house, but we did it at less.

I stayed in a small room and started to read a booked about the past heads of the Haze Clan. The Haze Clan when back over six-teen thousand years. The first head was born from the god of cats, and she invested the healing technique. The second head was the son of the first and gave us the sensitive sliver hair to increase the senses that only the next head had. The third head the niece of the second and she made the curse that increase the blood live, but was kill by Seimei. And the fourth head and had no relation to the Haze Clan, but could break any and every curse. And the fourth head is Sapphire Haze. "This book has all of the information on the prevent heads of the Haze Clan, but where would I fit in at. They all did wonder full things, how could I live up to that, to their legacy, I could never hope to do that," as I pouted I my room I could hear fighting outside.

I ran outside to see what was going on, when I went outside Kubinashi and Itaku was fighting they were going to wreck the ship. Me and Rikuo were thinking, "Kubinashi, Itaku enough." Before we could finish the sentence we hear a voice can from behind us. "You stupid idiots!" A liquid came down from the roof then Kubinashi looked scared, "don't worry Kubinashi that wasn't my poison, it's a potion." Then Zen from the roof and stood in front of us. "I don't have any more medicine to waste on you two," Rikuo looked pissed and hit Zen on his head, and started to fight. So I ran over to Kubinashi and Itaku and hit them in the heads hard. "You jackasses the next time I catch you doing thing like that again I'll kill you both myself! Now you two look like dumbass sitting there get off the ground and apologize to Rikuo! Now!" I picked them of the ground and made them both go to apologize to each other.

The boat came under attack from enemies. "Oh, no! There surrounding us! Get to you battle stations everybody!" I ran down to the small bedroom that I was in and grabbed the bow and arrows I was carrying, and I also grabbed a small bag that had so poison that I made. The boat had been hit and was nearly destroyed. I dipped the arrow head in that a poison that could kill anything that could fly die in mirror seconds. Then I drew my arrow. "I shall not attack you until I see your leader," the bird with a long spear demanded of us. All of the youkai didn't want that. 'Lady Ruby maybe you should go so they attack you so Rikuo's can attack from the side,' Spark subjected in my head. Then Kubinashi said he would go forward to protect Rikuo but Rikuo had already beaten him to it.

Every youkai that was there tried him but to stop but to no prevail. "I'm Rikuo Nura the young master of the Nura Clan," Rikuo announced his presents to the flying youkai. The spear reached to the flying boat behind us and destroyed it. I nearly fired the arrow so I withdrew so it wouldn't hit Rikuo. Then he tried to hit Rikuo but Rikuo dodged in the nick of time. But the second time was direct hit to his head. Everyone was shocked even I was a little shocked too but that was before I noticed Rikuo was using his' fear. Rikuo looked like he was having fun because he was smiling he seemed as if that he could do anything. "Somehow, I'm not afraid of you…" Rikuo grabbed his' sword and destroyed the spear.

'Lady Ruby, you know he reminds me of his' father, Rihan Nura. He was a friend of Lady Sapphire's. But he die eight years ago,' Spark said in my head. And then a tear fell down my check that was the year me, Allen, and Hellen ran away from the orphanage. The bird suddenly started to freak out, but then he mention the Nenekirimaru. A sword that can cut any youkai. The youkai said, "cut off my head." Everyone was thinking the, what the hell!? I simply shook my head and looked left to where the enemies were flying. I knew they would attack us and as I expected they started to attack us they. I drew my arrow to attack when one flew behind me; I felt wind from behind me and turned around just in time to dodge the attack. Then firing an the arrow and it hit him on the wing, he fell out of the sky in a madder of seconds. After that the boat was going to be crushed by a youkai that could make his head longer. He couldn't fly so I poured a poison could melt anything with living flesh. He left up a little bit but still was tightening himself around the boat. I unsheathed one of the Mircus Ment and stabbed him and cut though his flesh.

The youkai released the boat from his grasp, but the boat was going to crash I had to stop it. "Kubinashi, your strings! Wrap them around the boat and try to avoid hitting the buildings at all causes!" I yelled at Kubinashi agreed with me and wrapped his string around the boat and tried to guide it to a safe landing space. If we didn't slow it down, we would crash it. We had to landed in water be we were still moving then Shoai stopped the boat. "Oi, Rikuo we should try to kill some youkai that are roaming in the streets, so that some humans are safe," I suggested to him. He looked at me, "yeah, you're right we should do that."


	9. Sorry!

**Sorry**

Right now I'm not getting very much inspiration for this story. So I'm going to stop right now and continue some stories other stories for now but I will finish this story later. I've already thought of an ending and I'll lead into the story I'm doing now called 'Remember Kimiko' and I'll explain some things too. So don't worry about the story, plus I'm just a little busy with school right now. Please understand it's just I can't find any inspiration in doing this story and I'm not putting it up for adoption if any of you want to ask me that so don't even try asking me. I'll just turn you down. It will be back soon. Ok see you later and sorry.


End file.
